


Beauty Marks

by Normandy_Fallow_the_Deer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Intersex Character Description though Ysraline's a man, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, So i suppose like, Softcore Porn, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, like plot is there but not very important to the concept it's literally just them fucking, this is literally just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 10:17:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14306559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Normandy_Fallow_the_Deer/pseuds/Normandy_Fallow_the_Deer
Summary: Lotor goes to see his still secret husband after the events of S5E6 (White Lion) and it goes from zero to a hundred real fast.Literally just sex. Softcore sex.





	Beauty Marks

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Voltron or its characters. I do hold creative rights over OC Ysraline.

Ysraline lightly traced along the lines of the marks lining Lotor’s upper cheeks before smiling slightly, “They suit you.”

“Is that all you have to say about them?” Lotor asked.

“Would you prefer I lie and spout nonsense about how they match your eyes as if they were a tunic accessory or would you rather my honest and simple opinion?” Ysraline replied, smirking up at his husband, “They aren’t a garish, unmatching color, they aren’t long and scar-like, they aren’t small and uncertain on your face like an experimental cosmetic, they don’t look painted on for that matter, and they glow. You are one in a billion to have glowing cheek marks.” Ysraline put Lotor a small distance from him to stare, “You look handsome, perhaps more handsome than before with them. And most importantly, they don’t change you.”

“How could they have changed me, I wonder?” Lotor worried, brows drawing close together at the words of his husband, uncertain.

“A lesser being would have let the power go to their heads, deemed worthy of the guardian or not. The title of a Chosen… This proves to me the merit of the Princess and her honor, though not yet her allegiance and judgement…” Lotor frowned deeper at that but his ears perked back up seeing Ysraline grin at him.

“To me, in regards to you, it simply proves to me that you are _more_ tangible. That you are mine, just as I am yours. That you are an honorable, handsome, courageous man and that I am lucky to have gotten your heart to call my own.” Ysraline’s thumbs traced the bottom edge of the glowing marks, green eyes following his motions, they suddenly shot up to look Lotor in the eyes, his fingers stilling at the base of the sharp end points, “Make no mistake, I still hate her and her family.”

“Never in my wildest dreams would you ever make complete amends with her, not in any reality.”

Ysraline rested both of his palms on either side of Lotor’s face and smiled up at him, “Good, now lean down for me, I refuse to shift height just to kiss my husband.”

“And if I don’t want to lean down?”

“Then either you pick me up, or I’ll bring you down to my level.”

“Why not pick you up to bring _you_ down to equal level?”

Lotor was quick to put his hands on Ysraline’s waist while the Regnanari wrapped his arms around Lotor’s broader shoulders instinctively, linking his thighs around the Prince’s waist when he was lifted and carried to the bedroom.

“Bold tonight, I like it.” Ysraline commented, “It’d be even bolder of you to get on with the foreplay.”

“I’d like to take my time with you. It’s been a while and I want to savor you before I have to leave.” The bedroom was dimly lit with only the hallway light to illuminate them, but that only made it easier to see the bold marks of the Chosen, still faintly glowing with residual energy from Oriande.

Ysraline’s features softened at that, “Sometimes I wonder who’s the bigger besotted idiot between the two of us, especially when you say things like _that_.”

“Depends on circumstance I think… As soon as I settle into the throne, and we have a lead on the witch, I want you at my side… I don’t want to have to keep hiding us.”

“When the time is right, Lotor, now is not the best time to come out about a secret love affair.” Ysraline tugged his hair out of the way as Lotor laid him out on the bed, letting the half-Galra nose at the bared side of his neck. The small nip of his fangs gave Ysraline and jolt of arousal that pooled low in his belly warmly, a soft reminder that he could be like this and have fun.

No one, absolutely no one, got access to his neck like Lotor did, and the prince relished in the vulnerability they could share with each other. The distrust they felt towards others meant a near constant wary and tense lifestyle, a life built on evasion and protective defenses and techniques. Relaxing was difficult on their own, but together it was easy. Tracing the pads of his fingers along the back of Lotor’s neck earned him a shiver and a harsher nip, definitely leaving a bruise mark along the side of his neck.

“Leave as many marks as you want, my love, I _adore_ it when you leave bruises.” Ysraline remarked quietly, loosely wrapping his legs around Lotor’s waist to dig in the rounded backs of his boots, moaning with his lower lip between his teeth as Lotor ground his bulge into his slit, the friction of their suits dragging along the sheathed tip of his cock.

Lotor grinned against the side of his neck and sighed pleasantly, “Unwrap your legs for me sweetheart, I have to undress, and you as well… Unless you’d rather we cum in our suits.”

“I’d rather you cum inside me.” Ysraline stated, turning his head to kiss Lotor’s cheek sweetly, uncrossing his ankles to let Lotor stand upright.

“Little minx.”

“I’d also enjoy having your cock against mine.” Ysraline continued, sitting on the edge of his bed and gathering his black hair more collectively to get to the small node that retracted the suit into the small device. He grinned at the way Lotor’s slit pupils shrank into paper thin lines and further said, “Remember when I shifted to have an Elraxian prehensile cock that one time? It was like I milked the come right out of you.”

Lotor _usually_ liked the lecherous grin, and he still did, but he wanted to not break his leg plates gripping the clasps too hard. “Maybe I should do that again sometime. Only with you tied down and at my tender mercies… My cock rubbing down yours…”

“Stop tempting me when I’m trying not to break my armor.” Lotor breathlessly admonished, he only had his boots and under suit to remove yet, his cheeks were flushed brightly.

“Hurry up and maybe I won’t need to keep talking.” Ysraline taunted, moving back further onto the bed to lean against his pillows. He spread his legs and Lotor sat the edge of the bed pulling off his boots, the clasps holding them tight to his body undone. “Shall I unsheathe myself or do you want to do that?”

“Let me, I’d like to get a few fingers inside your slit and rub you on both sides.”

Ysraline sighed, “That’s one of the best feelings you know.” Slumping back into the plush pillows, Ysraline closed his eyes, “Only beat by a nice wet tongue licking me into unsheathing while three fingers rub my walls.”

“I plan to _devour_ you, darling.”

“You had best make good on that, Lotor, it’s not nice to make me fantasize and not act on your _threats_.”

“No intention of making you stew in arousal dear, not all of us wear morphing suits though.”

“If you want me to design one for you I’m sure we can work something out, especially if I can design the light lines to look very… Accentuating.”

“That’s why I stick to my plate and air-filtering helmets.”

“Spoil-sport.” Ysraline teased as Lotor finally got in between Ysraline’s legs, bared and ready. The Altean man smiled demurely as he spread his legs further, “Go for it my Prince. You look positively _starving_.”

"I did say devour, yes?" Lotor taunted.

Ysraline’s eyes lit up when Lotor licked a wet stripe from the hole of his slit up to the tip of the sheathed cock, lilac colored hands holding the undersides of his thighs up and open for him for unblocked access. Ysraline let himself lean back loosely as Lotor moved a hand from his left thigh to stroke a feather-light claw-tip along the sensitive, delicate skin around his hole as he lapped at the tip of his dick with broad, slick swipes.

Retracting the claws, Lotor gathered up some of the slick dripping from his hole to wet his middle finger before slowly pushing it in until he was as far as he could get. Ysraline sighed and moved a hand from where it was clenching a pillow to tug at one of his dark nipples, “Come on baby, you can fit three.”

“I know you can fit three, but I like to work up to that gently.” Lotor replied, closing his lips around the wet tip that started to come out. Ysraline bit his lower lip at the sensation of his cock slipping, sensitive nerves of his hot skin meeting the cool air and an even hotter mouth. Ysraline’s eyes opened feeling a second finger slide in beside the first, pressing against the soft, upper wall and against the rest of his sheathed dick. Ysraline’s mouth dropped open in a hushed moan.

Lotor was up to three fingers when Ysraline was fully unsheathed and had begun to slowly finger-fuck his lover, leaving the cock to sit hard and leaking against his toned stomach while Lotor went to town marking Ysraline’s dark brown skinned thighs. The soft green Altean marks that lined his skin in coiling, vine-like patterns were not enough to disguise the dark bruises dotting the inner thighs. When Ysraline began twitching was when Lotor pulled out his fingers, drenched in Ysraline’s slick.

The Magistrix whined softly, hole clenching around nothing and cock twitching with need. He turned hazy green eyes to stare at Lotor, the prince licking the slick off of his fingers. When he slowed the swipes of his tongue Ysraline growled, “Void Goddess save you if you don’t fuck me-“

“Lube still in the drawer?” Lotor bluntly asked looking amusedly at the man below him as he kept himself sitting upright on his knees, Ysraline’s legs resting on Lotor’s hip at the knees.

Ysraline snorted with a small grin, “Yes, top drawer still.”

Lotor smirked and looked through the drawer for the bottle of lube. When he found it, he sat back to pour some out into his palm before snapping the lid back on, putting the lube on the bed a short distance from them on a flat space.

Ysraline was watching with interest evident on his face as Lotor stroked his cock. Lotor sighed as he got a small amount of relief from the brief amount of pleasure before he moved forwards. Ysraline grabbed one of the pillows after a moment to put under his hips and Lotor smiled faintly, encouraging with soft touches for Ysraline to lift his legs, Lotor propping them onto his shoulders.

As Lotor pushed into his wet hole, Ysraline’s eyes rolled back. The ridges on Lotor’s cock rubbed the velvet soft insides of him, every good spot to be stroked during sex being pleasured as he pressed in. Ysraline gasped when Lotor leaned forwards and held himself up on his forearms with his lips against Ysraline’s neck.

“I can’t be marked the same way you can be, too many potential eyes and questions… You however.” Lotor murmured against his skin.

“As long as you fuck me as well as you always do, you could bite me hard enough to bleed if you felt the desire to taste of it.” Ysraline admitted, smiling feeling an almost chaste kiss in response.

“I’d never be so brutish as to make you bleed during love making.”

“You utter _sap_.” Ysraline complained lightheartedly, “Get on with the _love-making_ then, I want to feel like a love interest in a bodice ripper.”

“Only more realistic, yes?” Lotor teased, drawing his cock out until just the tip remained in side.

“Definitely more rea- _ah!_ ” Ysraline went to agree but yelped as Lotor thrust in, starting an admittedly slow pace, but still hard. Pounding thrusts that punched arousal into him. Ysraline didn’t have any more words available to his mind beyond pleas for more as Lotor sucked and licked at his neck, sometimes leaning further down for a brief moment to suck one of his nipples. He seemed mostly satisfied sucking more and more hickeys along his beloved’s neck however. A rare few of Lotor’s marks straying higher than his helmetless uniform would cover unless he wore his hair loose and down.

Lotor held his waist in one hand and held himself up with the other, he removed his face from Ysraline’s neck to lean forwards and capture his lips in a kiss, Ysraline was numb for a moment before realizing what Lotor was doing and threaded the fingers of one hand into long white hair to hold him in the kiss that he deepened. He moaned into Lotor’s mouth as he pounded Ysraline’s sweet spot but refused to release him until they were struggling for breath. Ysraline kept Lotor’s forehead pressed against his, moaning prettily as the prince shifted his position to lean more onto Ysraline. He only pounded deeper now and Ysraline went back to twisting his fingers in the sheets allowing Lotor to return to his neck’s other side now, littering it with the dark brown-violet bites.

He’d already been pretty close once before, so he was fast approaching his orgasm’s crest again, clenching and twisting his hands above him in the sheets. He turned his head to the side as Lotor fucked him hard and fast, his sensitive cock trapped rubbing between their stomachs until he came with a cry; yelling his pleasure senselessly. White splattered their chests and his back arched, Lotor groaned into his neck and buried himself deeply inside his clenching pussy, rolling his hips to get every twitch encasing his hard cock until a strong clench caught Lotor’s orgasm and milked it out of him.

Ysraline grit his teeth when Lotor started thrusting again, fucking his cum into Ysraline, until he was simply rolling his hips in a deep, slow grind. Panting against Ysraline’s mark-painted neck as he spilled the last pumps of seed.

Ysraline fell limp against the bed catching his breath, his legs weak and hooked loosely over Lotor’s arms when they fell from his shoulders. He felt vaguely his own dick retreating inside its sheath and he giggled slightly when Lotor shifted.

Ysraline blinked blearily when he felt fingers stroke through his hair to push it out of his face where it was stuck with sweat, and Ysraline smiled meeting Lotor’s loving gaze, humming happily when Lotor slowly sat up and his limp cock slid out. “It always seems better than the last time…”

“I don’t think sex is something you can get worse at really without trying.” Lotor shifted to move off of the bed, pressing a kiss to Ysraline’s calf as he lowered the man’s legs back down to the bed gently, “I’m getting something to clean us, be back in a tic.”

“Bed’ll get cold if you take longer than one, love.” Ysraline slurred, wanting to sleep a century after all that, but he wanted to fall asleep under the covers with Lotor.

“I’ll be fast, don’t worry, darling.”

Ysraline hummed feeling a wet cloth wipe across his chest and stomach after a few moments of waiting, vaguely remembering moving to help get himself and Lotor under the blankets before slipping quickly into sleep against Lotor’s chest.

**Author's Note:**

> ~~just take my porn fic i meant to write sendak getting kicked out of his bedroom by his wife for a petty argument but you get lotor fucking his husband instead~~


End file.
